1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to email interactions and more specifically to a system and method of providing an improved template database for live agents responding to queries.
2. Introduction
Email and text channels are playing an ever increasing role in customer care. For example, many businesses will utilize a combination of automated responses and live customer agent responses to allow customer agents to respond to received communications from users. Typically, these communications are email, but voice and other communications may also receive responses from entities using automated approaches or live agents. Unlike the speech based customer care, email or other channels offer advantages of being asynchronous so that the load on any particular customer service agent can be balanced, dynamically resulting in cost savings. The success of an email customer care operation can be measured by two factors: average handling time and customer satisfaction scores. The average handling time measures the average amount of time spent by an agent answering an email. This metric correlates with the cost of operations. The second metric tracks the customer satisfaction and evaluates on a scale on how satisfied the customer is based on the interaction.
The objection is to drive the customer satisfaction score higher and lower the average handling time.
Typically, a live agent when responding to a user query will access a database of template responses and wherein each appropriate template addresses the incoming customer email and may be chosen by the agent. The agent then customizes the template to the particulars of the incoming email. The selection of the template and the amount of customization done to it directly impacts the customer satisfaction score and the average handling time. In other words, the more customized an email, the higher the customer satisfaction score and the longer the average handling time. What is needed in the art is a method and system for improving the customer satisfaction score while lowering or maintaining a low average handling time.